Untitled
by CooksMugooch
Summary: My name's Chloe Saunders. I'm now 21 and I live in Ottawa, Canada to study in photography. Everyone's life is perfect except for mine, because Derek isn't in my life, Until I go to Buffalo for the Holidays. Sucky summary, I know Derek & Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello people! :D So, I hope all of you had an excellent Christmas. I know I did :P So I'll put the res of the author's note at the end so we can get to the story quicker. Just to let you know, this is my first Darkest Powers fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darkest Powers trilogy. All belongs to Kelley Armstrong, who is an EXCELLENT author.**

**Untitled, Chapter 1**

Chloe's point of view

I was walking on Elgin Street, on my way back to my little cozy apartment. I now lived in the city of Ottawa, in Canada, because I decided to take photography classes at the University of Ottawa. Why have I decided to move here? Well, it's simple: I didn't want to be found by the Edison Group, and after I did an online visit of their campus, I thought that maybe it was a good idea to travel. And why have I decided to quit on my dream to become a movie director? Well, it reminded me too much of my old life, the one where I was always running away from these freaks, the Edison Group along with my friends Tori, Simon and Derek. I was 16 when Andrew finally let us return to our homes, judging it was safe enough for the moment. Sure we were happy to finally go home, but our goodbyes were pretty painful, since I guess that after a while, we have created a strong bound.

_Flashback_

_I was the first one to get out of the van. Everyone followed me out, including Kit and Andrew. First person that hugged me goodbye was Tori._

_-"This is really hard to admit for me, but I'm really going to miss you. Here's my email, you're one of the rare persons with who I want to keep in touch with._

_-Thanks Tori, I shall miss you too, with your mood swings"_

_She hugged me once again, and I could see tears pooling in her eyes, and I felt them in my own eyes. Then she looked at me and she smiled as much as she could, and went back into the van. Next was Andrew and Kit, who gave me an awkward side hug, and after they left, it was only me, Simon and Derek. Simon came to me first, He pulled me in a big bear hug, and he whispered something like what he was really going to miss me. Then I felt him put something in my pocket. _

_-"My email. Write sometime, ok?"_

_I nodded as he left. Finally there was Derek. We stood there awkwardly, staring into each others eyes. Of all the things that could of happened during our escape and battle, I felt a stronger bound to this adolescent who was a werewolf. He had these piercing green eyes that every time I looked into them, I had this feeling in my stomach. Like there were hundred of butterflies. Then that's when he grunted and he pulled me into a hug .I was shocked, but I immediately returned the hug. We stood like that for a while, and he told me that he shared the same email as Simon and he left. I felt a sharp pang in my chest. I watched the van leave, and that's when I decided to go home, to see my dad._

_End of flashback._

Yeah. I kept in touch with Simon and Tori, but I barely heard of Derek. Surely he had his own email by now, I mean I was 21 and him 22, but every time I'd try and ask Simon, I lost courage, resulting of my no-contact with this guy who I shared personal things with. Anyways, as I was saying, I was walking back home. I had gone to Rideau Center to buy presents, because I was leaving for Buffalo the next day. The streets were full of people, mostly Asian tourists, and it was hard to walk around. I could hear, even with my earphones on the loud chatter of the people around me. After ten minutes, I finally made it, unlocking the door to my home. I walked in and I was greeted by the warmth. It felt so good, considering it was nearly -20˚C. I out my keys on my table, and headed towards my room. On my desk, my laptop was open, and I decided to check my inbox. Two new messages. The first one was from Tori.

**CHLOE.**

**IM ENGAGED! CHAD PROPOSED LAST NIGHT WHEN WE WENT TO THE RESTAURANT, AND I SO TOTALLY SAID YES.**

**I expect you to bring your little ass here in the USA from Canada cause I decided you were going to be my maid of honor. **

**YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THIS.**

**Anyways, I gotta jet. Work, ugh.**

**Love ya, **

**Tori.**

Oh my GOD, Tori's ENGAGED?! I felt bad for the guy. Well, they have been together for the last 5 years, so I guess he was used to her. They had met right after we went home. I guess it was love at first sight. My second email was from Simon.

**Hey Chloe!**

**What's up in Canada? I hope everything is well.**

**And I just wanted to tell you: FANNIE'S PREGNANT!!!**

**I'm going to be a dad! Isn't this awesome?!**

**And Fannie decided you were going to be the godmother. She really likes you, and she can't wait to see you again.**

**As for the godfather, well you guessed it, it's going to be Derek.**

**So take care, and I'll see you in a few days.**

**Simon. And Fannie and baby.**

Wow, that was really unexpected. Simon will make a great dad. I just hope the baby will be normal because I don't want the Edison Group to track my nephew/niece down. I closed my laptop, and I went on my bed, to think. Everyone had a perfect life. Tori was getting married, Simon was married and was about to have a child. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I've never been in a relationship, so I was never close to be married or pregnant. It was ridiculous. Sure, I went to a few dates and all, but I never called by the guys because it just didn't feel right. Somewhere in my mind, even after 5 years, I told myself that they just weren't like Derek, of all people. And the sad part is that he probably had a life of his own. I sighed and I got up, and decided to pack my stuff. After two hours, I was done, and exhausted. It was only 9 PM, but I decided to sleep. My flight was at one the next day in the afternoon, but I had to be there at 11. I put on my stripped shorts and my batman t-shirt, and went to sleep.

That was a long flight. Even though it was only one hour, I had the wonderful chance to see the replay of a terrorist attack, and I got to see several people die over and over again. I then cursed myself to have forgotten my sleep mask in my luggage. But now I was in Buffalo, and I was glad to be finally home. Then I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, and I saw this big man, about my age, and he had the same eyes as Derek. _Impossible, _I thought. I decided to test the man. If I whisper softly, and he looks at me when I say his name, he'll hear me…

-"Derek", I whispered softly, so softly that the human ear could never.

The man's head shot up and he looked at me intently. I felt my heart racing, and I felt a little uneasy. He left his luggage and came towards me. I was frozen on spot, I still couldn't believe it was him. He whispered my name and I nodded. He smiled, yes he actually smiled, and took me in his arms, a bear hug. I felt the tears form in my blue eyes, and I put my arms around his neck. We stayed like that forever. Well, it was only a minute or two, but I never felt so good in my life. He put me down, and I was a little sad. He smiled again, and I couldn't help but smile back.

-"Long time no see, huh?" He said.

-"Yeah! I mean, I still remember when you were the guy who never smiled" I teased him.

-"Well you're still as tiny as I remember.

-And you're still a giant.

-Haha, thanks for helping my self esteem." He told me, scowling.

Now THAT was the Derek I knew.

-"The only reason why I'm smiling is because I haven't seen you in ages. I'm still like before" he says out of the blue.

I blush, of course and we start walking out of the airport. He told me he was just back from a business trip, and he asked me where I was from. I told him I was only visiting my dad, Simon and Tori for the Holidays. He frowned and asked me why I lived in Canada. I told my story and he nodded. Then he made the most stupid remark ever: Hey, you don't stutter anymore. I was pissed, but I guess it was my special "feature".

So as we got to the taxis, he gave me his cell number and he told me we should catch up some day. I told him that I'd call him soon enough. He smiled, and kissed me on the cheek, and left me there standing, blushing like a maniac.

**Author's note, part 2: Well, I hope it wasn't too boring or long or cheesy or sucky. I know deep in my heart that it sucked, because I suck in writing but I like writing, so I won't stop my no-talent in writing stop me. HAHAHA. Anyways, if you have constructive critics, or flames, review this story, and I'll take everything in consideration, because when I will read your review, I WILL tell myself: HA! I KNEW this story SUCKED! Because consider this: I'm not English, I'm actually French. So my vocabulary isn't too… rich? And I know I suck at giving details and my grammar sucks and blah blah blah. SO I TAKE ANY TIPS YOU ARE WILLING TO SHARE WITH ME, IT IS REALLY APPRECIATED! :D**

**So cheers to you guys, and see you at the next chapter!**

**P/S: I know that the title of my fanfic if UNTITLED. I just have no idea. I guess it shall pop into my mind one day or the other.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hello citizens of the world! (Well, from FanFiction, anyways) :D How have you been? Hehe, on the last few hours, my mood hasn't changed much. So I'm trying to satisfy reviewers. I'll try and take everything you guys told me and I truly hope you'll be satisfied :) I started writing this on my iPod before Sherlock Holmes  
started (AWESOME, by the way) and now I'm finishing this chapter while listening to my favorite band ever: MUSE.**  
**Untitled, chapter 2**

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, my name isn't Kelley Armstrong so I don't own anything :P

Derek's POV

I was on a business trip. I was working for this successful company and they had sent me to the state of Arizona. I had a text on my phone  
that told me someone was waiting for me in the lobby to bring me to the airport, which I was grateful for. I could spend the holidays with my brother and father. So I put my dirty clothes quickly into my suitcase and I checked out of the hotel. It was cool outside, which I didn't really mind since I'm always hot because of me being a werewolf and all. When I got into the car, I saw these women looking at me. I knew what they were thinking: look how handsome he is. How did I know this? I happened to have a friend who told me I was pretty "hot" and that lots of women see me as their "type". As if a 22 year old werewolf, who's tall, were simple clothes, with dark hair and green eyes is their type. Pfft, yeah. Five years ago, they wouldn't even consider dating me or they just wouldn't look at me. All except for Chloe. At the thought of Chloe, I felt something inside of me, something I just couldn't explain. The day that we returned home, well it was painful for me. Leaving Chloe was the hardest thing I did... I've asked myself numerous times why I acted differently around her... And one night, when I was 17, it hit me: like Liam had said, she was my mate. In wolf language, that's the one person you'll ever live and that you'll ever... Mate with. Ok that just sounded so wrong. I shook myself and looked outside... We then got to the airport. I got out and took my bags, and thanked the man. I checked in and I went towards my gate. I got in the plane, and went to the first class section. I had my little personal space, a TV and all this fancy stuff. I took out my laptop and worked a little, I mean, I did have a 4 hour flight to kill. As I started doing a report, I got extremely bored and looked at pictures that Simon had put on my computer. I saw many pictures of him with his wife Fannie, some of me and dad and I fell on a picture of a girl our age, blond with bright blue eyes. She had a camera in her hands and she had the most beautiful smile and she looked so carefree and happy… That's when my brain clicked and put the pieces together: it was Chloe. My heart flipped and I was breathless, even gawking at her. She had really grown into a beautiful woman… Her hair was back to her natural color, and she didn't put dye in it anymore. Probably because of me, when I got her black dye… I've never felt so bad in my life. So I looked at the rest of my pictures, hoping to see her again. I saw another picture of her dress. It said under: I would have worn this if I was at your wedding. I sighed. I remember how disappointed I felt when Simon told me she wasn't able to make it for some exam.

_Flashback_

_I was dressed in a tuxedo. I was Simon's best man so I had to look fancy. I was used to it, since I worked in business and all. So I got out of my changing room, and Simon came out, panicking._

_-"Dude, help me. Can't tie this fuc-_

_-Hold on, don't get too vulgar. There" I said while tying his tie. _

_-"Thanks man, I owe ya!"_

_I rolled my eyes at that. He looked at me, and I could almost feel as if he was reading my mind. I was silently pissed, and I glared at him. He didn't budge._

_-"Listen, I know you're expecting to see her._

_-I'm expecting who?" I tried._

_-"Derek, you know who I'm talking about. Chloe?"_

_I turned around, preparing my leave when he said the words that made my world sad._

_-"I'm just saying she's can't come. Exam."_

_I left, with those words in mind and I just felt like destroying everything in my way._

_End flashback_

Yeah… I really didn't like to think about that. I decided to think about the good things with Chloe. The times when I did my partial changes, when we met Liam and Ramon and we looked at each other in the eyes, her sleeping on my shoulder on the bus… Even though it was probably not the best period of our lives, I still cherished those little moments when it was just me and her. As I drifted off into this little magical bubble, I dozed off…

I woke up after a lady woke me up, telling me we landed. Already? I grunted in response and I took my bag. After getting off the plane, I headed to the place where you get your luggage and that's when I saw her. I wasn't sure at first, so I just kept staring at her. After a few moments, I saw her blue eyes search mine and she looked at me intently. That's when I saw her lips move and I heard my name. She was testing if I it was really me. Only I could hear that. That's when I walked to her. I whispered her name and she nodded. I smiled (yes, I actually smiled) and I took her into a hug, and I felt her arms snake around my neck. All sorts of emotions were flooding through me. I could have stayed like that forever, but before I freaked her out, I let her go. Then we had the "Long time no see" talk. I smiled like an idiot the whole time. That was so unlike me, I guess I was just really thrilled to see her…

-"So, where are you from, I mean, from where are you arriving?", I asked her.

-"Well, I just came in from Ottawa in Canada. I'm only visiting my dad for the holidays…

-Why do you live there?

- I study in photography at the University of Ottawa and yeah, that's about it. And you?

-I came back from a business trip in Arizona. The boss let me spend the holidays with my family."

I saw in her eyes a little bit of sadness and jealousy. What did she think I meant when I said "family"? That I had a wife and all? We stood there awkwardly, and I finally decided to break the silence.

-"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you barely stutter anymore!" I said. I'm such an idiot. I mentally slapped myself.

She just glared at me. I let a small chuckle escape me and she smiled. Well, I had to get home. I gave Chloe my cell phone number and I told her that we should catch up. She said something like she was going to call soon, and I did something I've never done before: I kissed her cheek. I mean, I never EVER do that. I mumbled a quiet goodbye and I left her behind me, going inside a taxi. I look at her a last time and I could see that she was blushing. I felt my cheeks burn a little also. I once again mentally slapped myself and told the taxi driver my address.

_**3 days later…**_

Chloe's POV

I looked at Derek's number, and my own phone. I told him I was going to call him, but I couldn't summon the courage to do so. I knew I really wanted this, but I was just too stupid. I felt like this was the typical movie of the girl who saw this guy who gave her his number and she doesn't know if she should call or not. I was going back home in two weeks, and I already finished what I was supposed to do: see my dad and Simon for the holidays; give them their gifts and shop. Now I had time to kill. And of course, the first thing that I thought of was Derek. But what if he didn't want to see me, and he was just being polite? That's when I decided to call. If he wouldn't to see me, then he wouldn't have given me his number, right? I dialed the number and after 3 rings, he answered.

-"Hello?

-Hi Derek… T-This is Chloe." Ugh, stupid stuttering.

-"Oh hey! So how are you?

-I'm good… Hum, you?

-I'm great since you called." I couldn't help it. I blushed furiously.

-"Well, I'm glad I made your day.

**-**Haha, yeah… Say are you busy tonight? Maybe we can go to a restaurant and catch a movie or something."

-Erm, y-yes! I would love too!" I hope he didn't think my "erm" was because I hesitated… I really, truly wanted to go.

-Ok well what's your address at you dad's? I'll pick you up at around 6.

-Right, it's hum…"

I gave him the address and we hung up. I was so glad! My heart was thumping so loud, I thought I was having a heart attack. I sat down, and I was grinning. I looked at the clock. It was 3PM. Three hours until I get to spend time with him. I decided to shower and make myself decent for once. I wore my new black skirt and my white blouse. I even had these little straps on my skirt, which I really loved. It was kind of like the teacher style, but sexier. I was done at 5. I went into the living room and watched TV. I guess time decided to pass by quickly because someone knocked on the door. I looked at the time (again) and it was 6. Already. I opened the door and saw Derek. He was so… handsome. He was wearing dress pants and a blouse, with a vest.

-"You look fabulous." He told me.

-"I could say the same for you."

He took my hand and led me to his car, which was pretty nice. It was a black Mercedes, typical for a business man, and it looked pretty fancy and expensive. I got in and he slid almost immediately on the driver's seat. He drove quite well, and we talked a little on our way to the restaurant. He parked in front of this fancy looking place. The Viking Lobster Company. This was my favorite restaurant when I was younger. I told Derek this and he said he came often here. I got out of the car and Derek stood close beside me. We went inside and he asked for a table. The host led us to a far corner where everything was calm. It was still the same since the last time I've been here. Same tables, paintings and colors. We talked for what seemed like hours. We talked about what happened in the last 5 years, if we were in a relationship (I learned that he never had been in a relationship and bla bla bla. Same for me), since I left, he had only changed twice (full changes) and he asked my why I wasn't studying in the movie area and I asked him what company he worked in. Everything passed so quickly, and I looked at my watch and it was already 9PM. Our movie was starting in twenty minutes. He asked for the receipt, paid and we left in a hurry. We got to the theaters and bought tickets to Sherlock Holmes. When we got in our auditorium, it was empty. Literally. There was one couple. That's it. We sat near the middle and the movie began. I could feel Derek's eyes on me. I sat there and I was thinking of ways to seduce him. I looked at him, and he turned his gaze to the screen. I sighed, and look myself.

The movie was almost halfway through when I felt Derek brush my hand. I look at him and I entwined my fingers with his. He held my hand tightly, as if he was scared to lose me. I then tried to lean my head on his shoulder, like that time in the bus and he let me. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie, and when it was over, we got up but he never let go of me. We were walking down to his car when he decided to review the movie.

-"Well, that was one of the best movie I've ever seen in a long time."

I agreed. It was really awesome, the way Guy Ritchie directed it, and the actors were simply good and the story was well thought. For once. The ride was in silence. But not the bad one. The one where everything is told just by… the silence. When we got to my dad's, he got out of the car and when I got out, he pulled my into the most meaningful hug. His hands were around me, and I felt like I belonged there. He pulled back a bit and took one of his hands and lifted my chin and he leaned in. I net him halfway through and we kissed. Not the little kisses when you were little, but the kiss where your heart melts and you just want to stay that was forever. We pulled back, gasping for air. He kissed me again and left. Once again, he left me standing there, feeling lightheaded and I was of course, blushing like a beet.

**I know I know. I did it too quickly it's just that I'm in a rush and I wanted to write another chapter before I left to my dad's, where Internet doesn't exist. So I hope you guys liked this just a little, and well I guess I'll have a full week to think of ideas for this chapter. Also, before I leave, I'd like to just thank everyone who reviewed. I was happy because I've never gotten this many reviews. HAHAHA. Anyways, I tried taking the tips people gave me and I think I blew it… I'm sorry, honestly I am. So take care everyone, and I wish you a happy new years! :)**


	3. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**HELLO! I am back from Maniwaki! *****Dance of joy* **

**So yes, a chapter should come soon. Perhaps tomorrow? I would so totally write one tonight but its 10 PM and I'm freakishly tired, so I will write it tomorrow :) And maybe during the night, great ideas will come to me. XD**

**Anyways, I just want to post a chapter before I start school on Tuesday -.-"**

**So from then, I won't be able to write much for I am in my last year of high school and yeah. I have lots of homework :(**

**So expect a chapter tomorrow, and take care!**

**Coquette. :D**

**And her magical llamas. XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note: YAY! I'M BACK! :D As I said in my author's note, I was gone, but now I'm back, but unfortunately not for too long. ****School starts tomorrow, sadly, and I won't be able to write for a little while. I'll write little by little and one day POOF! New chapter! :P Anyways, while at my dad's, I thought of ideas. But none of them were good enough for me, so I guess I'm going to improvise a little. I'll do the Buffalo part quickly, and I'll focus more on Chloe and Derek's story in Canada, because I live right beside Ottawa so it's easier for me to describe the scenery and stuff than in the USA, considering the fact I've never been there in my 17 years of life. **

**Also, here's my list of excuses:**

**1. I had to clean my apartment, and I was tired so I went to bed.**

**2. I had to go to my grandma's for a family supper.**

**3. I had to go to my godmother's for another family supper**

**4. I had to finish this assignment in Cinema class for today and I had to analyze the movie Joyeux Noel. HAHA.**

**So I'm terribly sorry. But let's stop wasting time, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: As said in the last 2 chapters, I do not own anything from the wonderful world of Kelley Armstrong.**

**Chapter 3**

Derek's POV

I kissed her after our date. I actually kissed Chloe Saunders. I sound like a teenager right now, but it was amazing. Her lips were so soft on mine, and she actually responded to my kiss. Not because I was handsome and all. Because I was simply Derek. And that actually made me feel good. I drove back home, a twenty minute ride from Chloe's dad, and I went in my apartment. It wasn't big, but it wasn't huge either. I didn't put too much furniture too make it look spacious, and everything was simple. My walls are white, and most of my furniture is black. When Simon came for the first time, he stated it looked like cow-ish. I waved off his comment. I liked my apartment, it was cozy.

Anyways, I went in my bathroom, and I took a long shower, replaying every moment in the evening I had just passed. I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. I fell asleep quickly, and I dreamt of her smiling face.

I woke up late the next morning. It was noon, and I rarely slept that long. Since I had super-hearing, I never slept well, but sometimes I had the chance to sleep hard. I got up, stretched and dressed up for my daily jogging. Like before, I needed to exercise intensively. Unconsciously I jogged in front of Chloe's place. I guess I was hoping to see her… I mentally told myself to go away before I give her the creeps. I ran back home, and I dressed up in jeans, t-shirt and a jacket and left for a little coffee shop I liked. That's when I received a text message.

_Thanks for the wonderful night. –Chloe._

For some strange reason, I read this message and my heart starting pounding. I replied to her message.

_You're welcome. I had a great time too._

I hit send, and I felt smug. This was so… teen-like. Sending text messages after a date. I felt a little younger and I chuckled to myself. We kept on texting and she asked me what I was doing today.

_Nothing much, I'm on vacation. You? Want to do something?_

I waited for a short time when I got this:

_Pick me up in twenty minutes._

I smiled and left from the coffee shop. I drove quickly and I got there in fifteen minutes. I waited only for two minutes and she came out, and hell, she was BEAUTIFUL. The sunshine got trapped in her hair and she was smiling like and angel from heaven. She got in and for a second, none of us moved. I kept looking at her, and I saw a blush creep up too her cheeks. And well, as a guy, I decided to break the ice. I kissed her lips and she put her small, soft hands on my cheek. A small moment of bliss. We pulled back and I grinned. She smiled that breath taking smile again and I started the car.

We laughed and we just drove around, trying to figure out what to do. We saw a movie store, and we decided to rent a movie and go to my place. We rented this war movie Chloe wanted to see, _Joyeux Noël; _and we left. We got out of the car and I unlocked the door to my apartment.

I did some popcorn while she was getting the movie installed. Five minutes later I saw a tiny little thing fuming and cursing under her breath, something that sounded like _damn men with their technology._ I chuckled and sneaked behind her, making her squeak, and earning my biggest laugh ever. She glared at me with those blue eyes and I stopped. I sat down on my black sofa and she followed me, settling herself on my right and took a handful of popcorn. I put my arm around her shoulders and did the same as her.

The movie was actually awesome. It was about how the soldiers made a truce on the night of Christmas during the World War 1. Chloe looked up at me and I smiled at her.

-"Well, that was a great movie. Christian Carion was always a great movie director" she told me.

I nodded and got up, took the popcorn bowls and put them in the sink. I turned and Chloe was there, just standing there. Her gaze held mine and I could see worry in her eyes.

-"What? Is something wrong?" I asked her.

-"No, I was just thinking…

-About what?" I was really curious. Then she sighed.

-"I-I was wondering… What's going to happen?

-What do you mean, what's going to happen?" I was confused. I really was.

-"I'm going back to Canada in two days. What's going to happen to us?"

I stared at her and I got to say honestly, I never thought about it. She had to go back to her home, naturally, but it just didn't pass through my mind. I was about to answer when the worst thing possible could happen right at that time: I was Changing.

Chloe's POV

I was waiting for an answer, and I saw his eye glint. Like when he was about to Change. I saw his eyes get wide and he fell to his knees. Panic shot through me and I ran to him. He was on all fours, and I led him to a bathroom. It was painful for him, I suppose after all the whimpering noises, and he puked in his toilet. After a few minutes, all his guts got out, and his muscle rippled under my hand. The fur didn't go back in his skin, and I was him Change fully. There was a big huge wolf in the bathroom, looking at me with piercing green eyes. I felt a little intimidated, and I was frozen. I never saw him as a wolf. When we were younger, he almost Changed fully but it never happened. I put my hand towards him and I saw his eyes roll. He came closer and put his head in my hand. I petted him and he leaned in me, and he licked my face. It left a lot of thick and disgusting saliva, and I laughed.

-"Ew Derek! That's so GROSS!"

He somehow made me stand up, and with a nod of his head, he told me to follow him. He walked to his bedroom and the huge fissure jumped on the bed, and looked at me as if to say: some here. I got on the bed and I rested my head on his belly, and I took some of his fur in my hands. He put his head down and he fell asleep. After a few minutes, I felt myself doze off, and decided I'd ask him the question when we woke up.

**SUCKY I KNOW. HAHAHA, short, and not worth all the days I said I would, but didn't. Sorry again. I did this one short because I got to do some homework, and I hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Review, you all make me happy :)**

**Coquette08**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2 SORRY

I'M SORRY.

I have a MAJOR author's block.

Like, really major.

And so many things have been going on in life that I haven't had time to do a chapter :(

Good news is that I bought The Reckoning today! *SQUEALS*

I was going to the mall to exchange jeans my aunt bought me, and I decided to go to the bookstore and what do I see on the stand, in front of me in the entrance?

THE RECKONING BY KELLEY ARMSTRONG.

I took it and ran to the cash, took the bus back home and started reading it.

I'm now taking a break and writing this to you guys :P

Anyways, maybe The Book will inspire me?

TAKE CARE!

Coquette08


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, HELLO PEOPLE! :D**

**I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but so much has happened since…**** JANUARY! Yeah, I've been busy. It was the time of they year where we had to send our applications to colleges and universities, and also it was exams. FREAKING EXAMS, I HATE THEM. ANYWAYS, at least I got good grades :) I meant to update sooner but I never actually found the time. In January well it was the Holidays and the applications and stuff. February was the month of 50 million birthdays and March was MORE exams and MUSE. I SAW MUSE. WEEEE. (Sorry, I'm still on a high XD) AND well today, I had to go to a college for an English exam, to know in which category or whatever I should go in.**

**So, since I've made apologies, I'll let you read the story now :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

**Chapter 4**

Chloe's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone taking a shower. I got up and looked around. Derek wasn't there. I went towards the kitchen when I heard the water stop running. I looked at the door but I continued to fetch some breakfast. I didn't feel as happy as I should be. I still didn't know what would happen between me and him after I went back home. Sure I could quit school over there and come back here in Buffalo but I loved my school too much to do that. And I seriously doubted Derek would want to move to a foreign country for me… I mean he had a good job here and surely he didn't want to leave Simon and his dad.

I went to his fridge and I saw some eggs and bacon that I started cooking for both of us, even adding some pancakes for Derek. When I was almost done, Derek came out of his room and he was all dressed up and clean. He looked at me and he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, although it wasn't really a sincere smile. I felt his arms snake around my waist while I was cooking and he whispered in my ear:

-"I don't know what to answer to your question."

I nodded and continued what I was doing. He kissed my neck and went to his door, picking up the newspaper he had. He walked to his reading chair and waited for me to finish the food. When he noticed I was almost done, he came and took the plates and utensils, and he set up the table. I took the maple syrup and ketchup and I served the food. We ate in silence, and when he was done eating, he got up and kissed my lips and left for work. I didn't know what to do so I took a shower and went back to my dad's to pack up for tomorrow. And I thought to myself: I really don't want to go back home. Not without him.

Derek's POV

I went to work, without speaking to Chloe, except telling her I didn't know what to answer to her question. I felt really bad but what could I say? I can't make her quit school for me. And she probably was thinking the same about me, but I was ready to leave the United States for her… I could always ask a transfer for my job… I was going to talk about it with my boss, first thing when I get to work.

I got to the building and I went into the elevator, and just my luck, my boss was in there too.

-"Good morning, Mr. Beaudry." I greeted.

-"Good Morning, Mr, Souza. How was the weekend?

-It was fine."

I didn't know How to bring my transfer matter up, but for Chloe, I took the plunge and I just decided to tell him.

-"Mr. Beaudry, I need to ask you something.

-Yes?

-I need you to transfer me to Ottawa, Canada."

There was an awkward moment of silence. The cleared his throat.

-"And why is it you want me to transfer you over there?

-I… I am moving to Canada soon, and since I've worked for you for the last couple of years, that maybe you could still be my employer…

-Hum… I think there is an open spot, but I cannot guarantee anything. I will tell you next week if you can go or not.

-Thank you, sir."

The doors opened and we got off the elevator. I went to my office and I took my cell phone out. No messages, no calls. I booted up my computer and I started working. Inside me, I was happy. I could be transferred to Ottawa. Meaning I could be Chloe and not lose my job. I decided to not tell Chloe. I'd just get to her place one day and she'd be thrilled and asking me what I was doing there. I couldn't wait until that day came…

**One week later**

Chloe's P.O.V

I was sitting on my couch, with my laptop opened on my lap. I was smiling because I was talking to Derek via webcam. He was on a plane because he was going on a business trip somewhere in British Colombia. We talked for about an hour, and he had to leave; his flight was nearly over. We said goodbye, and I lost connection. I sighed, and closed my laptop. I got up and we to my fridge, grabbing my Dr. Pepper and I reached for a glass. I leaned on my counter, looking at my cell phone when I heard a knock on my door. I looked at it, and I frowned in confusion; I wasn't looking forward to having visitors, and I didn't know WHO the HECK would come at 10 PM. I went to my door, opened it and I nearly fainted at who I saw.

Derek's P.O.V

I got into a taxi at the International airport in Ottawa. Chloe thought I was in Vancouver, British Colombia, but what she didn't know was that I was in the same city as her, moving in a condo. I got my luggage in the small airport, got in a taxi and went to my new home. I got there and some butler was sitting and he immediately stood up when I approached and opened the main door, grabbing a bit of my luggage. He lead me to the elevators, and when I opened my door, he went in, dropped my bags and welcomed me to the building and left.

I looked around and I was satisfied. It was simple, just the way I liked it. Not too big, not too small. Perfect. I smiled, and then I decided to pay a visit to my darling girlfriend.

I once again called a taxi, and told him Chloe's address. I paid the driver, and I looked at her apartment building. It was decent looking. I went to her door, and I knocked. It took a few moments, probably wondering who the hell would come at ten. Then the door opened, and I saw her look of surprise. A moment of silence passed when I decided to break it.

-"Did you miss me?" I said, grinning.

-"OH MY GOD, DEREK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she screamed, as she jumped on me

I grabbed her and put her down, leaning in for a kiss. She put her head up, and we kissed so passionately, it was incredible. We broke apart, gasping for air. I put my forehead on hers, and I smiled.

-"Well, since I couldn't live without you in the States, I decided to move here.

-You… WHAT? You moved HERE? But why? I mean, I don't want you to quit your job for me and--

-Its okay, I got a job transfer," I told her, shushing Chloe with my finger.

She smiled her brilliant smile, and that's when I realized I couldn't bear to live without it. I wanted to wake up and see it. I also realized that I couldn't live without her because she was my home. I finally found my home. And I couldn't just waste it all away.

**Ah, well… This is short XD I just didn't have any ideas.**

**And count yourselves lucky that I've updated! XD Like I said, it's exam period. AGAIN. I've got to keep an average higher than 85% to get admitted at University of Ottawa. I'm organising a volleyball tournament. I've got fifty million essays to write, a movie to shoot, I've got to support a friend in this thing called "30 Heures Vélo" (30 hours of biking NON-STOP lol) AND then I have graduation. And for some reason, I had BAD BAD headaches everyday. I blame the stress XD**

**ANYWAYS, I can't guarantee when I'll update next, Don't worry, I still think of you guys, LOL.**

**Take care! :)**

**Coquette08**

**P/S: OMG, THE RECKONING WAS JUST TOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!**


	7. ON HOLD :

PEOPLE, I am sorry if I am giving you fake hopes.

But man, I try to write and well, I have no inspiration.

So, this story is officially on hold.

Feel free to give me some ideas.

And I will try and make something out of it.

SORRY :/

Take care!

Coquette_08


End file.
